


The Clean Up

by LepusBat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, good lord so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusBat/pseuds/LepusBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning up after a storm.  Hannibal gets grubby and Alana falls deeper in love. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I thought of today and it made me smile and it won't get out of my head so here you go. I needed a "macho" Hannibal. At least for one day. There is something about giving a guy an ax or a saw. Something in their brain just "switches". Craziest thing I've ever seen.

Sleeping in the rain is really one of the underrated pleasures in life. Sleeping in the rain in your own bed with a guy you really like just adds to the goodness. The rain tapped on the roof and windows as Alana drifted off to sleep. Hannibal had cooked and they had several glasses of wine before retiring for the night. They had been reading in her living room when the rain started pattering on the roof. Before she knew it, Hannibal was shaking her awake and urging her to the bedroom. Alana usually stayed at his place, so the fact that he had suggested staying with her was a nice perk.  
"You don't have any clothes here.." she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled under the blanket. Hannibal slid next to her in his boxers and t-shirt, yawning. "This will do for one night. The weather may get nasty later, so I'll rough it for your sake." He slid his arm around her midsection and pulled himself next to her. Through heavy lidded eyes, she watched the rain hit the window and saw the dim reflection of them spooned on the bed. Soon the rain and his breathing lulled her into a deep sleep. 

_________________________-

A loud flash followed by a crack and rumble made her jump. Lightening danced outside the window as the wind whipped the trees and rain pounded against the glass. Hannibal was not in bed next to her, and she sat on the edge, watching the storm rage outside. Her bedside clock was off, and when she tried the bedside lamp, there was no power. She stood, still hazy with sleep, and shuffled to her dresser, where her phone lay. A beam of light flashed into the bedroom from the hallway. "Hannibal?" she called. "Yes, I'm here" Hannibal called "power is out and I think you have a tree down. I found a flashlight next to your bed." The light from her phone made her squint. An weather warning message flashed on her screen. Severe thunderstorms with high winds. Great. Hannibal entered the bedroom holding the flashlight. He switched it off and sat on the bed. 

"Well, what do we do?"

Alana fiddled with her phone. "According to this, storms are moving through this area quickly. The potential for tree damage and power outage is high *snort* so stay indoors and away from downed power lines, blah blah." She shut off her phone and sat next to him on the bed. "Well, what else is there to do but wait it out and go back to sleep. I'm going to have to do some massive cleanup in the morning. Probably have to call a tree service. Ugh." Alana was grumpy. She hated yard work, and she and Hannibal had plans for the next day. Nothing pressing, but it was going to be a nice day out. 

Hannibal put his arms around her and pulled her too him. "Many hands make light work, Dr. Bloom. Lets get to bed and see what it looks like under the light of day." He started to nuzzle her neck. "Besides, he whispered, I'm sure we can think of something to do with the power being out."

Another lightning bolt lit the bedroom, but neither of them noticed.

_________________________

Alana woke to sunlight streaming through the windows in a tangle of sheets. The bed was a wreck, and they had a hell of a good time wrecking it during the storm. There was a note on the table.  
 _The old tree in the back is down. Gone to get us coffee, change, and pick up some supplies. Dress in your grubbies. Going to work hard today, Back soon. H._

Alana laid back in the bed and laughed. "Grubbies". It would be interesting to see what his "grubbies" looked like. "I bet he has to go buy jeans," Alana thought. She dressed in her oldest pair of ripped up jeans, a white beater tank, and a zip up hoodie. She was lacing her boots when she heard the front door open and a familiar "Hullo" sounded. 

"Be down in a sec..", Alana yelled. 

"Fine, I'll be in the kitchen"

She smiled as she finished putting her hair in a pony tail. I really am anxious to see what he looks like, she though as she descended the stairs. She walked quietly into the kitchen and watched with a smirk as a plaid and removed coffee cups from a carrying tray. Surprisingly, he didn't look awkward at all. A plaid shirt, well fitting and well worn jeans (nice butt, Dr. Lecter) and work boots completed the look. He turned to face her with a smile and she laughed out loud. 

"I can't even believe you are the same person! Look at you!" she said as she took a coffee from him. 

"What? You don't approve?" He did a small model turn, which made her giggle. "How else would I dress for cutting up a tree?" He closed the space between them and made a circular motion with his finger. Alana laughed and did a turn as well "Aren't we a pair. Do you even know how to use a chainsaw."

Hannibal smiled, a bit darkly, but Alana didn't notice. "My dear Dr. Bloom, I am a surgeon, after all. Cutting is cutting, and I happen to be as precise with a chainsaw as I am with a scalpel. I will teach you how to use one, it's quite easy..."

Alana startled "Wait, you OWN a chainsaw? I'm still getting over the concept of you owning jeans. My brain can't handle all of this..."

Hannibal laughed, openly. "I'm full of surprises today, I suppose. Finish your coffee and lets get to it. You have a hatchet in your shed, yes?" Alana nodded and headed out the door. "Good. I turn back into a suit-wearing pumpkin when the sun goes down." Hannibal gave Alana's rear a teasing smack. 

"Dr. Lecter, I think all this plaid has gone to your head, and I think I may like it"

______________________________

The power came back on around noon. The branches had been cut away from the tree and and drug to the curb in front of the house. Alana stretched her back and watched Hannibal deftly use the chainsaw to buzz through the trunk. He was sweaty and covered in woodchips and dirt. His usually side swept hair was covered in woodchips and falling into his face, causing him adorably have to constantly flip his hair out of the way. He had about half of the trunk cut into manageable rounds (I suppose he thinks we are going to roll these?) when he shut off the chainsaw. He brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. Alana moved to him. "How goes it, lumberjack?" 

Hannibal was breathing heavy. "It goes" he smirked at her "I swear I'm about to shave this foolish mop off..."

Alana gaped "DON'T YOU DARE!" She pulled a bandana from her back pocket. "I was wondering if we were going to have to resort to this. Hold still." She stood on top of one of the cut pieces of wood so that she was eye level with him. The lines in his face were more visible, but those lines were smiling. He looked unusually peaceful and content in the mid-day sunshine. She ran her fingers through his hair to remove the wood flakes. He smelled like cut wood, fresh and wholesome. She took the bandana and tied it around his head to hold his hair back.  
"Now, just a moment, Dr. Bloom...." she shushed him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her an gently lifted her off the log. She twined her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. The smells of earth and sweat and wood almost caused Alana to drag him to the soft earth for more, but she broke from kiss first. He gave her a hangdog look. 

"Just wear it. It will keep your bangs (she giggled) from getting into your way."

The hangdog look continued. 

"Alright, alright. You wear it, and I'll cook us steaks for dinner. My big manly guy deserves a manly meal"

Hannibal smiled and stared off into the distance. "What is the appropriate macho response, here? Do I grunt at you or call you 'the little woman'? Do you prefer John Wayne? Should I scratch something? Spit? Demand a beer?"

Alana was laughing so hard she was in tears "Whoa, slow down there buddy. Crawl before you walk. I'll start rolling the logs to the curb..."

Hannibal put up a hand "I had thought I would cut them so you could use them in your fireplace for winter. I know you had mentioned how you wanted to try."

Alana smile grew wider. She had mentioned it months before. "Will it be much more work?" 

Hannibal shrugged "No, if anything it will give me an excuse to get a real ax and a log splitter. Keep me around long enough you may just turn me into a handyman."

"Oh the scenarios we could get up to with that, Dr. Lecter..."

Hannibal leered back at her. "Break time is over, Dr. Bloom. The foreman around here is a real hard driver. If I don't get back to work, she's likely to keep me overtime."

Alana kissed him on the forehead. "You better believe it. Get to it, buster"

______________________________

They quit for the day as the white clouds started to turn an orangy pink. Alana was surprised how the work had illuminated a new side in her often stoic beau. He laughed easier, made jokes, teased her, touched her. As he final stood to straighten his back, he turned his face to the sky with his eyes closed and wiped the sweat and grime from his face. He rolled his shoulders and turned his head to find her gazing at him with a small smile on her face. As the smile was returned, Alana felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach. This man. This odd, brilliant and surprising man. Alana laughed at herself. He can cook, clean, do chores and he likes me. What more do I need? 

Hannibal put his arm around her waist as they walked to the house.  
"So you promised me steak, my girl."  
"Of course. What else would you like?"  
Hannibal squinted and did his best Clint Eastwood "Potatoes. And whiskey"  
More laughter. "Yes, of course, whiskey. All you want"  
"I'm also going to need a pretty intense back massage. That chainsaw is hell on my shoulders."  
Alana looped her own arms around him. "Sure thing. You earned it today."  
He smelled of wood and sunlight and dirt. His eyes were open and clear. He laughed easily as he said "I hope to be able to earn such esteem from you everyday that I am able. Thank you, Love. Thank you for today."  
Alana gripped him tightly. No Love, she thought, it is me who should and will be thanking you.


End file.
